


Officer and a Gentleman

by EpsilonBeta



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonBeta/pseuds/EpsilonBeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcturus station wasn't exactly renowned for its nightlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer and a Gentleman

Arcturus station wasn't exactly renowned for its nightlife. Lucas Shepard silently damned himself for agreeing to spend a week here, visiting Verity Ascher, a friend from his pre-Alliance days. Friends from his youth were rare enough, but Verity had known him for most of his life, her parents being friends with his. It made Verity the closest thing he had to a sister, and that was why, after much guilt tripping from Verity, he'd agreed to spend his hard-earned shore leave here.   
  
He'd much rather be spending his Friday evening in a seedy bar somewhere, chatting up cute civilians, and hopefully getting laid. Instead, he was waiting for Verity in a crowded restaurant on the Systems Alliance's own Arcturus Station, the seat of Humanity's power and home to its military elite. He'd secured a table, and was munching his way through a breadstick when Verity arrived, the pretty brown-skinned girl he assumed was Samantha on one arm and a familiar-looking, very well-dressed older man in tow behind her. The charcoal suit he wore must have cost a bomb, Lucas thought, and it was definitely tailored to fit. Lucas stood and moved around to pull Verity into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of her head for a moment.  
  
“Good to see you, blondie. Liking the haircut.” He commented, ruffling the short honey-blonde spikes that sat where long, silken hair had once reigned. Most of their childhood, Verity had been the envy of every girl she met for her naturally blonde hair, a rarity these days. He offered his hand in greeting to first the young woman, who he confirmed was in fact Sam, her new girlfriend, then to the man who accompanied them.  
  
“I hope you don't mind, Lucas, I thought I'd bring a friend along so you don't feel like a third wheel.” Verity smiled smugly.  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes, but noted the firm strength in the man's handshake when he took it. “Of course you did. I'm Lucas. It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Steven,” he replied. “And the pleasure's all mine.”  
  
They seated themselves around the table, ordered a couple of bottles of asari wine to share, and perused the menu.   
  
“I don't suppose any of you would recommend anything good to eat here?” Lucas asked. “I've not been to Arcturus since I was a kid, so I've got no idea...”   
  
“The steak here is always fantastic. You have a parent in the Alliance?” Steven responded.  
  
“Yeah. Both were, in fact. Dad died a few years back, while I was on my first assignment out of basic. Mom's still serving. It's actually how I know Verity, our parents were stationed together when we were kids, always stayed in touch.”  
  
“Another spacer brat.” Steven sighed derisively, but amusement twinkled in his blue eyes.

“And damn proud!” Lucas laughed. “How long have you been stationed here?”  
  
“I'm not. I'm actually with the Fifth Fleet.”   
  
“Interesting. You have your own command, then?”   
  
“You could say that.”   
  
“How _c_ _ryptic._ I like a mysterious man.”   
  
“Oh, really? I'll have to bear that in mind.”Steven smiled, and it twisted the scar that cut across his cheek and through his upper lip in a way that confirmed Lucas' earlier suspicion that he recognised the man. He just couldn't match a surname to the man's incredibly handsome face.  
  
“So, how was your last assignment? Bekenstein, wasn't it?” Verity asked Lucas, before turning to Steven. “Spacer boy hates being planetside for too long.”  
  
“Same old. Colonies are pretty much all the same. Too much sky, boring as hell unless you're out in the Terminus and there's a raid.” He shrugged.

The main course came and went, with conversation flowing between the four of them, Samantha talking about her work in an Alliance lab on the station, Verity about the latest biotic class she was training. Some of humanity's first biotics had reached the age where settling down and having children was appealing, so Verity had been tasked with teaching the small children how to control their powers alongside usual schooling. As much as she loved being a soldier, she was really enjoying teaching, and getting a hefty Alliance paycheck for it. A waitress had just brought the dessert menu when Verity declared that she and Sam had a... thing... to get to. Lucas smirked at the blatant lie as the two left Steven and him alone in the restaurant.  
  
“I think I'm going to go for the tirimasu.” Lucas said, looking over at Steven.  
  
“I'll join you, their desserts here are unbelievable.” He replied.  
  
“So, from Verity dragging you to dinner I'll assume you're single.”   
  
“Yeah, I am, but I don't mind... She means well, and at least. Are you seeing anyone?”  
  
“I'm  _seeing_ plenty of people. Lots of couples, a few waitresses and a very attractive officer...” Lucas teased.  
  
Steven gave him a look of dry amusement.   
  
“But no, if you're asking if I'm intimate with anyone, I'm not.” Lucas answered. “Dating and being a marine aren't exactly compatible. Civilians don't understand  shit about military life , and regs are a bitch when it comes to relationships between the ranks.”

“I understand that completely. I've tried to do both, and... It just gets complicated.”  
  
Lucas nodded emphatically. “And complicated is the last thing you need when the next mission might be your last... It's an awful way to look at things, but... It's all I've got.”  
  
“It's a shame, too. You deserve someone to be that grounding influence, and you're far too good looking to stay single for long.” Steven commented, looking almost innocent as he brought another spoonful of the coffee-flavoured dessert to his mouth. The movement brought Lucas' attention to his mouth, and for a moment he wondered what that scar would feel like under his tongue, how the man's silver goatee would feel brushing against his chin...  


Lucas laughed, but couldn't help the colour that rose to his cheeks. “Says you, the embodiment of the phrase 'Silver Fox.'”   
  
Steven merely chuckled in response, letting a companionable silence fall as they finished their desserts. He flagged down their waitress to pay the bill, refused to let Lucas pay half, and was pulling on his jacket as he spoke again.   
  
“ Would it be too forward of me to ask if you'd like to come back to my place? There's more scotch, and a spare bedroom if you'd like it. It's better than the godawful barracks they shove the majority of visiting Alliance personnel in.  I spend enough time here that I bought an apartment. Just seemed easier to have one place, you know? ”  
  
“ Oh damn,” Lucas pouted in mock-disappointment. “and here I was hoping I'd get invited to warm a gorgeous officer's bed tonight.  I've actually booked a hotel for the rest of the week, but I'd like to spend more time with you, and as they say, the night is young .”  
  
Steven laughed, lust dancing in his eyes. “Well, I didn't want to assume you'd be interested...”  
  
“I am  _definitely_ interested.” Lucas made a show of letting his gaze drif t down the other man's body appreciatively .  
  
It took them just under an hour to get to Steven's apartment, talking about everything from sport to music, lingering for a while on old war vids, which they discovered a mutual passion for.

Once they'd entered the apartment, it was Steven that initiated things, pressing Lucas against the wall and staring deep into his eyes. This close he could tell he stood an inch or two above the older man, but that didn't make the steely blue gaze that seemed to penetrate every fibre of his being any less intense.   
  
Their mouths were mere inches apart, and this time Lucas couldn't, didn't even want to, resist closing the gap and grazing his lips against Steven's. The kiss was gentle, almost tentative, at first, but grew in urgency and passion as it went on. Steven's tongue demanded entrance and Lucas obliged enthusiastically. He tasted lightly of the wine they'd drank at the restaurant, and of something so intoxicating and simply _Steven_ he didn't know how to describe it.  
  
Hands strayed across each others clothing, Lucas mapping out the hard lines of Steven's body under the exquisite suit he wore, Steven deftly unbuttoning Lucas' shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Once he was shirtless, Steven made quick work of discarding his suit jacket and shirt, pressing Lucas more firmly into the wall, the full body contact pressing their cocks against each other with merely fabric separating the evidence of their arousal.  
  
Lucas decided he'd been passive for too long and thrust, grinding himself against Steven's erection, the sweet friction drawing moans from the both of them as they lost themselves in taste and touch. Lucas pushed Steven back, guiding him towards the couch where he threw Steven down, making short work of the man's belt buckle and then his trousers, shoes and socks until he had him naked, teasing Steven with lips and teeth and tongue when he pulled his boxers down and revealed every delicious inch of his hard cock.   
  
_Oh_ _fucking hell_ _,_ Lucas thought. _If this ever happens again, I'm_ so _going to have to learn to deep throat._ Steven was more well-endowed than any of Lucas' previous partners, but he'd be damned if he wasn't looking forward to being filled by this handsome man and his gorgeous dick.   
  
Steven watched as Lucas stripped off himself, before moving over him and pressing their bodies together once more, enjoying the sensation of skin against skin. The heat radiating off them would have been enough to warm an evening on Noveria, and Lucas was loving every second. Eventually Steven tried to flip them over and instead they landed on the floor, the breath going out of Lucas with a muffled 'oomph' before laughter overtook them both. With anyone else, this would have killed the mood, but instead the chuckles transformed into affectionate kisses and nibbles, before Steven eventually suggested they might move this to the bedroom instead.

He guided Lucas through the apartment by the hand, almost dragging him into the master bedroom and pushing him down face first onto the bed. Lucas felt Steven move away, then heard him rummaging in a drawer before he felt Steven's hands return, spreading his legs and lifting his ass in the air.

“You look good enough to eat.” Steven mentioned, and just the way he said it was almost pornographic, but then Lucas heard the telltale rip of foil before warm lube dripped across his tight hole and a latex dam was placed over him, followed momentarily by Steven's mouth. The man was a master with his tongue, and had Lucas summarily reduced to a boneless pile of moans and sighs.   
  
Eventually Steven decided he needed more of Lucas, removed the dam and pressed one, then two fingers into him, preparing him for the rigid length that was begging for attention. Another rip of foil and then Steven was pressing his cock into him, taking it slowly and allowing the man under him to accommodate to his size. Lucas loved the stretch, and loved that Steven was being so attentive but he wanted more, wanted to feel Steven in his damn _throat_ , wanted him to make him scream and beg and claw at the sheets, wanted to make the man's eyes roll up in his head as he gasped his name and found completion, so Lucas wriggled back. Steven took the hint and set a punishing pace, long measured strokes that drew mewls and whimpers from his lover.   
  
It wasn't long before they were both riding that edge, so close, yet just beyond reach. Lucas reached down to stroke himself, and that's when things kicked up a notch, a chorus of _oh god, yes, more, yes, harder, oh fuck yes, MORE MORE MORE,_ had Steven's thrusts growing erratic. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of Lucas' shoulder, and everything whited out for both of them for a moment or two as the world seemed to fade away and there was only sensory overload as the tide of pleasure pulled them under.  
  
After, when Steven was softening and pulling out, he held Lucas close for a few brief moments before he removed the condom and disposed of it. He returned to find Lucas still prone on the bed, half-asleep and nowhere near coherent, so he moved him over to one side of the bed and pulled the covers up over him, crawling in beside him. It took Lucas a moment to come back to himself enough to decide to curl his body around Steven's, but after he did they both fell asleep soundly.

 


End file.
